Promesses sauvegardées
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: La guerre fait rage depuis 22 ans.Le gouvernement est en morceaux.Les Aurors sont paralysés et l'Ordre s'efforce de tenir le monde ensemble.Rien ou presque ne séparait Voldemort de la victoire, sauf les liens entre quatre amis.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

alors j'explique car cette fic n'est pas de moi... elle appartient à Robin4 et je ne fais que la traduire.

Le problème étant que pour pouvoir suivre cette fic, il faut d'abord lire les fics Promesses tenues et Promesses retenues traduites

par Fenice. Je n'ai fait que traduire cette fic dans la continuité de Fenice. ^^

**Auteur: Robin4**

**Traduction: Jubei/Kazuki et corrigée par Fenice (heureusement d'ailleurs)et merci beaucoup ^^  
**

**par conséquent, rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire et ni les personnages.**

Voici donc le prologue d'une fic de 51 chapitres.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Promesses Sauvegardées**

Un Choix.

Un Risque.

Une Fin.

**Prologue : Promesses Sauvegardées**

10 Octobre 1992

D'une certaine façon, il pensait que c'est comme ça qu'il estimait que tout se passait comme il fallait. Peut-être, et seulement peut-être, il avait manqué le moyen d'éviter ces résultats, la manière d'éviter _cet_ aspect de ses nombreux choix. Ou peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de s'enfuir.

Et il était trop tard. Il devait s'en aller, s'évanouir dans l'obscurité, avant qu'il ne se perde complètement. Le procédé avait déjà commencé - à chaque inspiration, il pouvait sentir l'influence des ténèbres grandir. Et à chaque fois qu'il exhalait, il avait l'impression de perdre une partie de lui même.

_Ça suffit. _

Seul dans une pièce sombre, il avait prononcé ces mots à haute voix et avait, en quelque sorte, ainsi scellé son sort. Même s'il n'y avait eu personne pour l'écouter.. Peu importe qu'il ait été seul - ce qui ne le surprenait pas. _Ça suffit. _. Il fixerait les limites. Il se défendrait. Il mettrait un terme à ce processus abominable, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Jamais plus il ne serait un pion entre les mains des ténèbres ou même entre les mains du destin. Il ne croyait pas au destin et il se défendrait. Même s'il devait casser son cœur pour le faire.

Ses mains étonnamment calmes avaient réuni tout ce dont il aurait besoin: les documents de recherche, le journal et sa baguette magique. Puis il avait refermé la porte, laissant aux autres le soins de découvrir ce qu'il abandonnait derrière lui.

Très peu de choses : une trace de Magie noire, quelques notes manuscrites sans importance, une robe légèrement délavée comme une preuve d'un manque de soin quasi juvénile , un tabouret renversé et trois chaudrons vides . Aucune indication, aucun indice d'où il allait. Le vide, pure et simple.

Il ne comptait pas retourner dans ses quartiers à la Grande Villa ; il n'y avait rien dans son vieil appartement dont il ne pouvait se passer. Au lieu de ça, il avait quitté le laboratoire vers l'Ouest, presque en direction du rivage de l'île, avec l'impression que quelque chose grandissait en lui. Etait-ce de la douleur ? Impossible à dire. Il s'éloignait en quelque sorte de ses émotions, de son humanité. Il pouvait, cependant, sentir le vide. Il grandissait à chaque moment, même lorsqu'il parlait à un homme qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû traiter avec autant de froideur. Même lorsque James avait essayé de le rattraper , le vide avait refusé de s'estomper.

C'est pour cela qu'il était parti.

Et alors il partit. Avant qu'il ne les décourage, avant qu'il ne doive forcer ses amis à le regarder devenir le monstre qu'ils redoutaient tant. Il est parti comme un autre l'avait fait avant lui, secrètement et silencieusement, ne sachant pas quand il reviendrait ou même si c'était important. Il avait marché délibérément dans les pas d'un autre, en priant de pouvoir trouver un autre chemin que lui dans les ténèbres et en sachant que les toutes les probabilités annonçaient le contraire

Mais il devait le faire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Les portes de la zone de transplanage sécurisée s'étaient ouvertes devant lui, sans aucune opposition, presque comme si l'île était ravie de se débarrasser de lui. L'Île de la Lumière n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié la présence d'une créature qui se serait sentie chez elle à l'intérieur de son double diabolique, localisé à moins de vingt miles au Nord et désireux de l'étreindre. Les ténèbres et la lumière – des îles reliées qui auraient pu symboliser leur conflit, si seulement le monde avait pensé à reconnaître leur importance. Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers le double maléfique diabolique . Sirius s'enfuit plutôt, avant que la part de lui qui se languissait de ces ténèbres ne puisse prendre le dessus. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

Il n'accepterait pas.

« Et l'offre tient toujours. »

Les mots résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles trois cents et six jours plus tard.

« Rappelle-toi. »

Il s'en rappelait. Comment est-ce qu'un homme raisonnable aurait pu oublier ?

Sauf qu'il n'était pas raisonnable. Pas vraiment et ne le serait plus jamais. Sirius frissonnait, il réalisait maintenant que ce n'était pas en raison d'un froid externe. Cela venait des ténèbres en lui, des mains glacées qui le serraient. De ses mains, il n'y a aucune manière de s'échapper.

Alors il fuit Avalon, ne parlant à personne et ne laissant aucune piste d'où il été allé. En vérité, il ne le savait pas lui-même et il n'y avait aucune manière de le savoir. Il pouvait seulement fuir tout qu'il avait tenu pour cher dans l' espoir de le sauver et de se sauver lui-même.

Même s'il disparaissait, il savait que c'était faux.

* * *

Je m'excuse si la traduction ne vous semble pas si bonne que ça mais je fais confiance à Fenice qui m'a corrigé, normal.

Je tiens également à vous avertir que je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre ^^

je vais essayer de le traduire dès que je peux mais bientôt ma rentrée en seconde année à l'université donc ça va être dur.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter comme ça.

à bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

tout d'abord,** je tiens réellement à m'excuser auprès de vous tous (autant lecteurs que reviewers) d'avoir fait défauts à cette fic**.

Seulement, quand j'ai commencé à la traduire, (pour moi-même en premier lieu car je l'aimais bien et ensuite pour vous), je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde

que le boulot à l'université me prendrait autant de temps. A cela, ce sont ajoutés de nombreux problèmes familiaux. C'est pour cela que je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous tous,

pour ne pas avoir respecté mes engagements. Vraiment désolée.

J'espère que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite que celui-ci, attendre un an... ce n'est pas l'idéal. Si vous voyez que je mets trop de temps pour le prochain, rappelez-le moi par mp.

Cela pourrait suffire à ce que je m'en rappelle, bien entendu.

Je n'aime pas quand un auteur commence une fic et la délaisse ou pire, l'abandonne... Donc, je ne peux que comprendre ce que vous ressentez. Mais, je tiens à préciser que je n'arrêterai

pas de la traduire. Pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas finie.

Je m'y suis remis donc cet été. Seulement, entre les jobs pour gagner de quoi payer mes études et le peu de temps libre que j'avais, ça a dû être reporter. Et, là, Ô miracle, j'ai pu l'envoyer à ma bêta, à savoir Lily-x-Lily, qui me l'a corrigé. Vous pouvez la remercier car, elle fait du bon boulot.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont mis cette fic en alerte, ou qui ont posté des reviews. Donc, merci à : **Queen-Anarchy, Me-Violine, Pona, Fenice, Niris, Meg-la-cacahuète, N-lii, Lily-x-Lily, Likaella et Mebahiah25**.

Merci à vous tous. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Premier chapitre : Evanoui dans les ténèbres**

Rue après rue.

Maison après maison.

Brûlant. Mutilant. Maudissant. Tuant.

Sport, appelaient-ils cela. Justice, revendiquaient-ils. Les Ténèbres régnaient. Des personnages masqués dansaient librement à travers les rues, conduisant ceux qu'ils ne tuaient pas vers le centre-ville. Les cadavres étaient abandonnés là, pourrissant. Ils ne comptaient pas.

« Pathétique, vraiment, » commenta-t-elle de sa gauche.

Lucius sourit. Il l'aurait reconnue même si elle n'avait pas parlé- la façon dont elle bougeait, la tenue de ses épaules, et le simple mouvement de poignet pour indiquer les lâches et les imbéciles que leurs compatriotes poussaient vers l'avant la trahissaient à chaque fois - et il n'eut pas à tourner son visage vers elle. Elle savait qu'il souriait. Narcissa le savait toujours.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Ils le sont. »

Une enfant trainait derrière le troupeau, regardant nerveusement par-dessus son épaule comme si elle pensait que l'un des Mangemorts en queue de cortège pourrait lui jeter un sort. Lucius sourit intérieurement une fois encore, et résista à l'envie de rire. Pourrait. Oh, si seulement la gamine savait.

Les cheveux marron boueux de la Sang de Bourbe étaient collés sur son front -comme c'est approprié ! - et elle trébucha par-dessus un cadavre parce qu'elle était trop occupée à regarder en arrière pour remarquer ce qui l'attendait. Ce faisant, elle laissa tomber sa peluche, et jappa de surprise.

« Dépêche-toi ! » dit sèchement sa mère alors que la fille cherchait à la ramasser. La sorcière blonde entraîna sa fille par le poignet, et Narcissa se glissa auprès de Lucius. Elle jeta un regard vers lui, et il vit des dents parfaites scintiller dans un sourire derrière son masque.

Ensemble, ils erraient derrière l'amas résigné/malheureux des habitants de Pré-Au-Lard, que Flint et Dolohov étaient occupés à faire avancer sur un rythme effréné. Dolohov riait comme il ensorcelait les trainards. Les Malefoy attendaient simplement.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. La petite gamine à la chevelure boueuse se libéra de l'emprise de sa mère et se précipita pour aller récupérer son nounours (Moldue, sans aucun doute). Elle glissa dans une flaque de sang, mais se releva et continua, apparemment inconsciente des regards fixés sur elle.

« Souhaites tu t'en occuper, ou le devrais-je ? » demanda Narcissa.

Lucius lui offrit une petite révérence, pas une mince affaire quand il était en train de marcher. « Un gentleman ne ferait jamais obstacle au divertissement d'une dame. »

Elle gloussa. « Merci, amour. »

Tirant la baguette, magnifique association de chêne et de crin de licorne. Exactement 27.5 centimètres de long, et assez souple. Elle la manipulait aussi habilement qu'à son habitude, bougeant sa main avec une certaine grâce qui avait toujours fait verdir de jalousie Bellatrix. D'un autre côté, Bellatrix avait toujours été rongée par le pouvoir.

« Endoloris. » Il était inutile de crier.

L'enfant hurla de douleur et s'effondra à quelques centimètres de son ours en peluche. Immédiatement, la mère se retourna, en criant le nom de sa fille et en se précipitant à ses côtés - mais, Lucius était là, et sa main se posa durement sur son épaule osseuse. Le contact se voulait douloureux, mais il doutait qu'elle l'eût remarqué.

La gamine continuait de crier.

« Je ne ferai pas ça, si j'étais vous. » dit-il d'une voix trainante.

Elle combattit son inflexible prise et balbutia quelque chose d'incohérent se terminant par « …ma fille ! »

Lucius rit et la laissa se dégager.

« _Endoloris._ »

* * *

Elle se tenait à ses côtés, occupant la place d'honneur à sa droite, et les regardait se tortiller. Peut-être une centaine de lâches occupaient l'espace entre Honeydukes et la Tête du Sanglier, pleurnichant et déambulant autant qu'ils l'osaient - ce qui était peu. Ils parlaient à voix basse, fixant les Mangemorts, les corps de ceux qu'ils aimaient, de ceux travaillant au bureau de poste, dont les employés avaient déclaré qu'ils préféraient mourir que capituler… et qui avaient été rapidement pris au mot. Leurs cendres parsemaient le sol assez agréablement.

Elle le regarda, bien que les habitants du Chemin de Traverse n'osassent pas. Elle observa chacun de ses mouvements : gracieux et mesuré, confiant et puissant. Et si patient. Il attendait.

Les cris dans le lointain sonnaient comme de la musique à ses oreilles, et elle sourit quand il se tourna vers elle, en baissant sa tête avec respect.

« Apporte-moi les enfants, Bella. »

« Oui, Maître. »

Rapidement, elle fit signe à Rodolphus et aux Jugsons, et ils s'approchèrent avec empressement. Rodolphus, bien sûr, lui sourit, mais Bellatrix avait une tâche à accomplir. « Les enfants, » dit-elle sèchement, en marchant à travers la foule. « Maintenant. »

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de poser des questions. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec la gentillesse ou des mots courtois. Les mains se tendirent et arrachaient les enfants aux parents, les sœurs aux frères. Ils séparaient intentionnellement les membres des familles, tirant les enfants sur le côté et les laissant aux soins de Martha Blackwood - après tout, la guérisseuse sadique semblait _aimer_ les enfants à sa propre manière. Bellatrix eut un petit rire quand l'autre femme lui lança un regard, puis sourit doucement.

« Attache-les » ordonna-t-elle avec satisfaction. Une mère idiote hurla.

Un mouvement dans son dos, puis un bruit sourd, suivi d'un cri étouffé. Bellatrix se tourna, baguette à la main, seulement pour voir Rogue debout à même pas dix pieds derrière elle, avec une victime à ses pieds et sa baguette vissée fermement contre le cou d'un autre. Elle put sentir son sourire froid derrière le masque.

« _Endoloris._ »

La malédiction chuchotée fit crier l'homme comme un animal possédé, et Rogue le laissa s'effondrer, en gémissant sur le sol. Il reposa là, convulsant, alors que Rogue l'enjambait, en jetant à peine un coup d'œil sur les enfants en pleurs.

« Fais les taire, s'il-te-plait, » dit Rogue, agacé. «Leur geignement devient épuisant. »

Bellatrix ricana. « Rodolphus, s'il-te-plait. »

« Volontiers. » Il en bondit presque de joie. « _Verberovox !_ »

_Crack_.

Les enfants crièrent et se rassemblèrent; ceux qui furent frappés par le fouet d'énergie hurlèrent de douleur et tentèrent de s'échapper, mais Martha avait fait son travail aussi efficacement que d'habitude, et ils furent pris au piège. Le bruit, bien sûr, ne diminua pas, mais il devint beaucoup plus musical. _Crack_. Des cris. _Crack_. Des pleurs. _Crack_. Une jeune fille commença à supplier, seulement pour être frappée en plein visage par le fouet de Rodolphus. Il savait parfaitement viser.

Bien sûr, les parents se ruèrent en l'avant, priant pour qu'ils puissent prendre les Mangemorts par surprise. Au lieu de cela, ils rencontrèrent un Severus Rogue plutôt irrité, qui repoussa la première vague à lui seul, avant même que les autres Mangemorts n'aient la possibilité de participer.

* * *

L'odeur de la chair brûlée était nauséabonde. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder derrière lui - de regarder les enfants- et regardait en avant, préférant à peine cette vue. Il avait utilisé un Incendio pour repousser le premier groupe, avec plus de puissance qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pas ici.

Et peut-être, plus jamais.

La foule grandissait alors que les trainards, poussés vers l'avant, s'y ajoutaient. Lucius et Narcissa suivaient le dernier groupe, se baladant côte à côte comme s'ils étaient sortis pour une promenade romantique sur la plage. Pourtant, la foule se tassait alors que les parents tentaient désespérément - stupidement - de rejoindre leurs enfants. Certains restaient figés, le regard fixe et terrifiés, alors que leurs enfants se faisaient torturer. Severus n'osa pas regarder en arrière. Il pouvait cependant entendre.

_Crack ! _

Les enfants criant dans la douleur.

_Crack !_

Les parents hurlant les noms de leurs proches, renversant les corps sans vie et agonisants seulement pour perdre la vie et agoniser eux-mêmes.

_Ne savent-ils pas que c'est inutile ? _

Il aurait voulu crier.

_Crack !_

Rodolphus riant.

« _ Impero!_ »

Sa propre voix, en ciblant une jeune sorcière qui, il pensait, enseignait dans une petite école primaire de Pré-Au-Lard. Un moment de concentration, et il l'envoya rouler sur les autres dans la foule, les obligeant à reculer et s'éloigner de la mort. C'était une manière moins sanglante de les repousser, bien qu'il sût qu'elle ne le remercierait certainement jamais pour ça. Et puis Lucas Whitby traversa la foule vers Rogue, le regard meurtrier.

« _Incendio !_ » Pour que son premier instinct soit de tuer, il fallait qu'il ait été un Mangemort depuis trop longtemps, et Rogue sentit une pointe de regret. Whitby ne s'effondra même pas il brûla tout simplement. Un instant plus tard, la boule de feu avait disparu, et le jeune Kevin Whitby – qui devait entrer à Poudlard dans moins de deux ans – était en train de crier pour son père.

Bellatrix rit et ensorcela le garçon.

La foule n'arrêtait pas d'avancer.

* * *

Ils cessèrent dix minutes plus tard, imbéciles qu'ils étaient, alors que Bellatrix et les autres enlevaient les enfants. Battus et en sang, les vivants s'agglutinèrent derrière le mur des morts, pleurant lorsque le dernier des enfants disparut. Rogue se contenta de rester debout et de les regarder, heureux que personne ne puisse voir à quel point son visage était pâle sous son masque.

Six des enfants ne partiraient jamais; Rodolphus avait été un peu trop enthousiaste, et leurs corps se trouvaient parmi le sang laissé par les autres. Un père en deuil tentait d'approcher sa fille morte, mais il fut immédiatement stoppé par le sortilège briseur d'os de Narcissa Malefoy. Il s'effondra sur le sol avec une fracture du dos alors que les Mangemorts riaient. Il se tortilla pendant quelques instants, puis s'immobilisa, vaincu.

La foule aussi. Ils gémissaient, les yeux écarquillés, en essayant de reculer. Ne réalisaient-ils pas qu'il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher ?

Lucius approcha le Mage Noir, en s'inclinant avec élégance. « Ils sont tous là, Mon Seigneur. »

Quelques gémissements de la foule retentirent, mais Voldemort les ignora. Lentement, sa tête tourna et ses yeux rouges se focalisèrent sur Lucius. Le vieil ami de Rogue tressaillit.

« Le sont-ils ? »

« Ici ou morts, Maître. »

Les rires commencèrent tranquillement puis s'accrurent lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres esquissa un sourire.

« Donc ils sont tous là, » dit-il dangereusement.

Tout à coup, il se tourna pour scruter la foule, sa voix se réduisant à un murmure.

« Sauf un. Il en manque _un_. »

Les premiers rangs de la foule tentèrent de reculer, mais ceux derrière eux ne leur laissaient pas la place. Quelqu'un poussa un cri en se faisant bousculer, et l'un des jeunes sorciers à l'avant s'effondra. Et Voldemort se mit à rire plus fort.

« Où est votre héros maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Même Rogue tressaillit. Quelqu'un hurla.

« Eh bien ? »

Honeydukes et la Tête de Sanglier explosèrent, et la foule gémit lorsqu'ils furent bombardés par les débris enflammés, cherchant à se resserrer encore plus. La fumée se envahit l'air, mais Voldemort rit.

« Personne ne veut me combattre ? »

« Non…non… non non non… » Des chuchotements terrifiés émergèrent de la masse d'humains, sans aucun sens sauf pour ce seul mot. _Idiots_. Rogue eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Non…jamais…non… »

Ils étaient encore en train de murmurer, en priant pour détourner sa colère. Sauf que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas en colère, et cela effrayait Severus plus que n'importe quelle fureur aurait pu le faire – parce que la colère bouillait sous la surface, attendant. Il déglutit juste au moment où Voldemort haussa les épaules.

« Très bien. Tuez-les. »

Des hurlements.

Encore plus de hurlements.

Un cauchemar vivant.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. **

**Je me dépêche pour traduire le prochain chapitre, avant que le boulot de la fac me tombe de nouveau dessus. **

**J'espère que la traduction reste assez fidèle quant à la version originale de Robin.**

**Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de la lire.**

**Bisous et j'espère à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses les plus sincères pour ne pas avoir donné signes de vie à propos de cette fic.

Lorsque j'ai entrepris la traduction de « **Promesses Sauvegardées** », je tenais à vous faire partager cette fantastique histoire et le temps m'en permettait. Malheureusement, la fin de licence et le master ont vite suivi… Le travail à fournir et le concours à passer ne me permettent plus de la continuer, du moins pour le moment.

Je m'en excuse profondément car s'il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas particulièrement, c'est de commencer quelque chose sans le finir, surtout une fic.

Mais, fort heureusement, il y a des gens qui tentent à leur tour de traduire des fics en français. Et donc, dans cette perspective, je vous propose le lien suivant :

** s/7767055/1/Promesses_Sauvegardees**

Il s'agit de la traduction de la même histoire, proposée par **Chinader** qui, j'espère, parviendra à la finir

Voilà. Je remercie ceux qui avaient commencé à me suivre et leur demande de me pardonner.

Je vous dis, peut-être à bientôt.

**Jubei/Kazuki**


End file.
